This invention relates to the field of automatic data capture, and particularly to data capture systems for reading data such as bar code symbols on containers, and the like, and for transmitting the scanned data via a radiant energy link to a receiving station, e.g. associated with a host computer.
In the field of retail automation, for example, it is highly advantageous to be able to manipulate a data capture unit having scanner and RF coupling capabilities with one hand, while having the other hand free. While such a laser bar code scanner with an RF link has been proposed, this was a complex special purpose device. A terminal with a detachable scanner has also been proposed, but without RF capability and limited to contact scanning where the terminal-scanner system must be carefully guided so as to remain in contact over the length of a bar code symbol or other data source line.